Jin (1992)
Perfil thumb|250px|Jin *'Nombre:' 진/ Jin *'Nombre real:' 김석진/ Kim Seok Jin *'Nombre japonés: 'キム・ソクチン / Kimu Sokuchin *'Nombre chino:' 金錫鎮 / Jīn Xīzhèn * Apodos: Car Door Guy, Third from the left, Jinnie, Worldwide Handsome. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang-Gwangcheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 179 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor. *'Agencia:' BigHit Entertainment Temas para Dramas *''Even If I Die, It's You (junto a V)'' tema para Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (2016) Películas *Bring the Soul: The Movie (2019) Documental *Love Yourself in Seoul (2019) Documental *Burn the Stage: The Movie (2018) Documental Vídeos Musicales *Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (2012) Programas de TV * 2018: MC Especial en KBS Gayo Daechukjae con Chan Yeol y Da Hyun (28.12.18) * 2017: MC Especial en KBS Gayo Daechukjae con Chan Yeol (29.12.17) * 2017: Please Take Care My Refrigerator Ep. 152 y 153 con Jimin (23.10.17) * 2017: '''Let's Eat Dinner Together con Jung Kook (Ep. 50) * '''2017: Hello Conselor con Ji Min * 2017: '''Top 3 Chef King junto a J-Hope (07.01.17) * '''2016: Law of the Jungle * 2016: MC Especial en M! Countdown junto a Ji Min (20.10.16) * 2016: Idol Chef King (14.09.16) * 2016: MC Especial en Inkigayo junto a RM (15.05.16) Premios * 2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: 'Hwagwan Orders of Cultural Merit Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'BTS **'Posición: 'Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Tipo de voz: Tenor. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (intermedio), mandarín (intermedio) e inglés (básico). *'Educación:' **Escuela secundaria de Boseong **Boseong High School **Konkuk University Art Design College Departamento de Cine (Especialización en Teatro) (Graduado) **Universidad Cibernética de Hanyang *'Aficiones:' Cocinar, jugar Nintendo, leer mangas. *'Especialidades:' Natación y snowboard. *'Instrumentos:' Piano y Guitarra. *'Color favorito:' Rosa y Azul. *'Actor favorito:' Leonardo DiCaprio. *Cuando tenía 15 años fue descubierto en la calle por un representante de SM Entertainment lo vio por la calle y lo invitó a una audición, pero Jin pensó que era una estafa y no fue. *Mientras estaba en la universidad fue descubierto nuevamente en la calle por un director de casting de Big Hit que decidió seguirlo después de verlo bajarse del autobús, si bien creyó que era una broma nuevamente, el director logró convencerlo de presentarse a la compañía e ingresando a BigHit Entertainment en el 2012. *Siendo estudiante de la Universidad de Konguk en el departamento de teatro, se presentó a la audición para ser actor. Sin embargo la compañía creyó que tenía potencial como idol por lo que a pesar de no tener experiencia previa cantando o bailando terminó convirtiéndose en trainee para el proyecto de BTS. *Su hermano mayor le presenta en el mundo del Hip-Hop cuando rondaba los 11 años. *Ha participado en la producción del rap de RM en "No more dream" y en las canciones "Love is not over ", "Fun boys" , entre otras. *Aprendió a tocar guitarra, dando a conocer su avance en un fanmeeting en Japón, donde tocó la versión acústica de "Boy In Luv". *El 8 de mayo del 2015, realizó un cover especial para el día de los padres de la canción “Mom” de Ra.D. *El 29 de agosto de 2016 en los ISAC, mientras participaba en un partido de football, un jugador del equipo contrario le dio un codazo por accidente en la nariz provocando que esta sangrara. Tuvo que ser llevado al hospital y no pudo seguir participando. *Escribió en casi su totalidad, su canción en solitario "AWAKE" que fue incluida en el álbum del grupo Wings.'' *Cantó por primera vez en un OST junto con V para el drama Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth. *Realizó una colaboración especial junto a Jung Kook para el cuarto aniversario de BTS, de la canción ''“So Far Away” del MIXTAPE de Suga. *Jin fue incluido en la lista de los 9 íconos con las más bellas características faciales según los surcoreanos junto con Song Hye Kyo, Kim Tae Hee, Suzy, Kai, IU, Irene de Red Velvet, L de INFINITE y Tzuyu de TWICE. *Para el album Love Yourself "Answer", obtuvo una cancion en solitario "'EPIPHANY" *Se encuentra en el puesto #47 del "Top 100 de los rostros más hermosos del 2018", realizada por TC Candler. *En diciembre de 2018 ingreso en el top 10 de los "Best Scultep face in the World"' ''despues de haber sido seleccionado entre 18,000 caras masculinas.' *Después de recibir más de 1,504,602 de votos, ganó el premio "''Scultep face in the World". Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería Jin01.jpg Jin02.jpg Jin03.jpg Jin04.jpg Jin05.jpg Jin06-0.jpg Jin06.jpg Jin07.jpg Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC